


The Angel and the Devil

by cakeengland



Series: Whumptober 2019 [3]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hostage Situation, Multi, Nero's Devil Trigger, Open Relationships, Polyamorous Relationships, and nero to a devil, i had to invent a devil for this and that was hell, i will not stop comparing kyrie to an angel, written for day four of whumptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 13:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20892614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakeengland/pseuds/cakeengland
Summary: When a mysterious devil rescues you from being taken hostage by a fearsome enemy, you fall quickly and hopelessly in love. Turns out, his girlfriend's like an angel too. You're so screwed.





	The Angel and the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day four of Whumptober, prompt was 'Human Shield!' This is another one that ended up being only loosely inspired, and it ended up being more fluff than angst, but hey, just means when I do write angst (like Half Hearted), it's gonna hit so much harder. I kinda lost motivation for this after the first section, so I hope the quality doesn't suffer too badly from it!

You should never have been involved in this. It was a fairly average day for you, making your way down the sidewalk of a busy street, groceries in hand while you bickered with your best friend on your cell phone.

_ “Okay, yes, my ex was kind of a dick, but listen, I’m desperate—” _ The rest of their argument was cut off as suddenly, the ground heaved underfoot, your purchases spilling to the ground as you lost your balance, crashing down with a heavy  _ thud.  _ Screaming began to cut through the air not a moment later, people running for their lives as thick cracks began to appear in the road, soon splitting into a gaping abyss.

Paralyzed with fear, you found you could only sit and watch with wide eyes as two sets of scaly talons peeked over the mouth of the canyon. A gigantic  _ creature,  _ draconic in nature with four wings, two heads and red and blue mottled scales climbed up from underground. Lava streamed from the jaws of the head with orange eyes, while a frost permeated the air with every breath of the blue-eyed head.

The creature shook its wings out, toppling buildings as it surveyed its surroundings. It rose onto its hindlegs for a better vantage, swishing its flail tail as it did—with a crash, several more shops turned to rubble. The mutant dragon thing didn’t seem to notice.

_ “Well, well, the human world at last,”  _ the fire head mused, its growling, guttural voice like nails on a chalkboard. Smoke hissed up from the gravel beneath it as the dripping lava ate away at the road.  _ “So many tasty morsels, brother… aren’t you excited?” _

_ “Mm, excited, yes, yes, brother,”  _ the ice head agreed, its voice more of a hiss.  _ “Delectable scents… I can’t wait to have a bite! I must sample some of Earth’s delicacies!” _

_ “Humans… I suppose we shall finally know what they taste like,”  _ the fire head snarled in earnest.  _ “That accursed Sparda may have denied us in our youth, but he cannot stop us now!” _

“So, you’re looking for a meal, huh?” Both you and the demon turned to look at the newcomer. From this distance, you couldn’t make out much other than his short white hair, navy blue coat and the fact he had a sword slung over his shoulder, but it was still enough to strike an imposing figure. “Too bad you aren’t getting one here.”

The two heads growled and hissed in displeasure, collapsing back onto their forelegs with a  _ thud  _ that created craters in the road as their body lumbered towards the stranger.  _ “Sparda’s kin!”  _ the fire head roared, lava splattering everywhere.  _ “You will not stand in our way!” _

_ “Yes, yes, you will not stand in our way!”  _ the ice head snapped.  _ “We came here to feast, and feast we shall! And you shall be the appetizer!” _

The stranger seemed utterly unperturbed by the threats as he drew his sword, planting it into the ground and revving it like a motorcycle. That was weird, but you were still too shell-shocked to question it. “Sorry pal, but I don’t think I’d be all that tasty. Too chewy, yknow?”

The demon dragon let out a roar, taking to the sky with a flap of its mighty wings that send more debris falling to the ground. The ice head was the first to take the offensive, swooping towards its opponent and exhaling a storm of frost as it swiped with one of its massive clawed forelegs. It hardly seemed to bother the stranger, who easily skipped out of the path of the chill, meeting the strike with a swing of his sword, the edge of the blade glowing red hot. It cleaved through scale and bone with ease, and through your shocked haze, you couldn’t help but think of the one hundred degree knife videos on YouTube as the beast reared back in agony.

_ “You’ll pay for that, Sparda’s kin, yes, yes, you’ll pay for it!”  _ the ice head snarled, enraged.  _ “Nobody strikes the great Dugoron!” _

“Really?” You were now in awe of the stranger as he deftly brought his sword up again. “‘Cause I think I just did. You’re not so great after all, it seems.”

The ice head gave another furious snarl and seemed about to attack again, when the fire head glanced around, glowing orange eyes landing on you. You barely had the time to think  _ oh shit  _ before a thick, scaly tail was wrapping around your midsection, hoisting you into the air faster than you could blink. You tried to scream, but no sound came out, fear stealing the breath from your lungs as the creature dangled you in front of it.

_"Would you look at that, brother? Even the kin of Sparda doesn’t dare strike us if a puny human is in his way,” _the lava head cackled. This close to the dragon, you could feel (and unfortunately smell) its unbearably hot but simultaneously freezing cold and stinky breath wash over you.

The frost head snickered as well.  _ “Yes, yes, I see, brother! What is it humans call it… empathy?” _

As the two heads mocked and taunted their attacker, you twisted in their grip despite the blood rushing to your head to properly look at him. He had lowered his sword, and from what you could tell, he appeared to be shaking, with anger or anxiety or something else entirely you couldn’t tell.

You didn’t have to wait long for clarification. “You know, I’d be careful mocking humans, if I were you,” he began, voice trembling with a barely concealed rage. “We might be  ** _STRONGER THAN YOU THINK!”_ **

You couldn’t possibly comprehend what happened next. One moment, there was a flash of blinding blue light, the next, the demon dragon was crashing to the ground and crumbling to nothing, and you were safely cradled within the arms of the stranger, who now looked anything but human; he had transformed into the visage of a devil, spectral wings folding against his shoulders and back as glowing orange eyes looked at you with concern, clawed hands holding you gently.

The transformation dissipated as quickly as it had appeared, aside from the wings, which remained furled. “Are you alright?” your saviour asked quietly, his demeanor shifting now that the threat was gone.

“I, uh…” It processed in your mind that the handsome stranger was still holding you, and your cheeks flooded with color. He seemed to realize this only a moment later, as he turned red as well, quickly placing you down on your feet. “I’m alright,” you managed to get out.

The other opened his mouth to respond, but before he could, there was a screeching sound as a van pulled up beside you both. A woman stuck her head out the window, yelling, “Hey, devil boy, you better get in now unless you wanna be late!”

“Hey, sorry, I gotta go,” your savior apologized to you, quickly searching in his coat pockets. He pulled out a scrap of paper and a pen, quickly scrawling something down and handing it to you. “Call me, alright?”

You nodded, still slightly stuck in processing what had just happened, watching in a daze as he hopped into the van and it drove away. Only when the van was long gone did you glance down at the paper he’d given you, reading the scribbled numbers there and a name just below them.

_ Nero. _

* * *

It had taken some time for you to gather the courage to call Nero after the incident, but once you had, an arrangement was quickly made for you to come over one night and have dinner with him and his girlfriend, Kyrie. Your best friend had teased you about it when you’d told them about it initially, but they’d quickly shut up once you’d mentioned that Nero was already taken.

You weren’t quite sure what to expect when you rang their doorbell, palms sweating. You certainly weren’t expecting Kyrie to be so heart-stoppingly  _ gorgeous;  _ ginger hair fell neatly to her shoulder, brown eyes sparkling with warmth and a kind smile on her face. Nero was devilishly handsome and Kyrie was angelically beautiful, and you had no idea how you were going to survive the evening.

“Oh, it’s you!” Kyrie spoke your name, her melodious tones setting your heart aflutter. “Nero told me you’d be visiting. We’re delighted to have you! Come inside, I made stew for dinner.”

Kyrie ushered you inside the house, escorting you to the kitchen/living room where you were immediately assaulted by the mouth-watering scent of food. You didn’t have long to get distracted by it, though, taking notice of the familiar figure sprawled across the couch and idly inspecting what seemed to be some sort of prosthetic arm, the TV droning on in the background.

Nero looked up and your gazes met; a moment later, a casual, smug smirk curled across his lips. “Hey,” he greeted, and as he said your name aloud, you knew you were in for one hell of a dinner.

* * *

Spending the evening with these two perfect beauties and knowing they were both off the table was  _ agonizing.  _ As soon as you could, you were quick to excuse yourself, heading for the door as fast as your feet could carry you, ignoring Kyrie’s surprised call of your name and Nero calling for you to wait.

You were in the hallway when Nero caught up to you. “Wait!” The single word combined with your name was combined with so much desperation that you couldn’t help but obey, turning to the devil hunter without looking him in the eyes, wringing your hands anxiously.

There was a beat of silence, and when it became evident that you weren’t going to break it, Nero sighed softly. “Why did you run like that?” he asked, and to your shock, he didn’t sound mad in the slightest.

You chewed on your lip, still not looking at him; still, you figured you owed him an explanation. “I think I like you both,” you mumbled.

“Sorry?” Disbelief laced Nero’s tone. Understandable. “I don’t think I heard you right.”

You sighed, dragging your gaze up to his face and daring to speak a little louder. “I said, I think I like you both.”

You could see this process in Nero’s mind for several long seconds, then he slowly asked, “Like…  _ like  _ like us?”

That had been a lot of likes, you mused to yourself as you nodded. Nero shook his head, expelling what almost seemed like a sigh of amazement, running his fingers through his hair. “Well, would you look at that,” he muttered, mostly to himself. “Kyrie was right after all.”

You tilted your head, furrowing your brows. “Right about what?”

Nero leaned against the wall, cheeks taking on a pink flush. He didn’t look at you as he explained, “I told Kyrie I thought you looked kinda pretty, and I wouldn’t mind getting to know you. We’re in an open relationship, you know. Kyrie reckoned there was a good chance you liked me back, but I didn’t believe her.” He closed his eyes. “I shoulda known better than to doubt her. She’s amazing like that.”

You blinked as these words processed in your mind, then you smiled. Nero was still rambling away, but you had mostly tuned it out as you approached. His eyes snapped open as you stood on tiptoes (damn, he was tall), cupping his cheeks in your hands and whispering his name.

“May I?” you asked softly, searching his expression. You saw him swallow, surprisingly shy, before he nodded, and you leaned in.

Kissing Nero was a near-indescribable experience. At first, the kiss started out slow and chaste, a tender and trembling meeting of lips and feelings. However, Nero quickly found his groove, hands coming to embrace you tightly as he poured more fervor into the kiss, your combined passion surging through your bodies.

It was the kind of kiss that left you both breathless, and neither of you noticed Kyrie standing in the doorway until she spoke. “You two are adorable!” she complimented, eyes sparkling and a hopeful smile on her face as she approached. She turned to you. “Do you mind if I try?”

It took a moment for her request to process, but when it did, you couldn’t help but chuckle, disentangling yourself from her boyfriend to step over to her. Kissing Kyrie was very different from kissing Nero; where he had been full of passion and fire, everything about Kyrie was soft and sweet. It was no less breathtaking, though, and it left you feeling like the middle ground between heaven and hell itself.

Nero smirked at you when you pulled away from his girlfriend, though the slight blush that painted his cheeks offset the expression slightly. Anticipating his question, you couldn’t help but laugh. “I’d love to join you guys, if you’ll have me.”

Nero and Kyrie exchanged a quick look, before they both pulled you into a hug. “We’d love that,” Kyrie murmured beside your ear, and your heart rejoiced.

The love of a devil and an angel. How lucky were you, after all?


End file.
